


Hardest Goodbye

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Fairest of the Rare Five Sentence Roulette [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It’s hard letting go of those you love, but sometimes another’s agenda is stronger than your own.





	Hardest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a five-sentence mini roulette over at Fairest of the Rare on FB. The pairing I received was Pomona Sprout and Narcissa Malfoy. My muse had a very different idea from me and my happier original idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from the HP world. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

                                             

“I do not know why you invited that woman, she knows it’s over,” Lucius hissed at Narcissa as he stared into the crowd at the short woman standing along the edge of the ballroom; he would’ve snarled at the witch, but Malfoy’s don’t snarl, especially on their wedding day.

Narcissa sighed and looked up at her new husband before whispering back through a forced smile, “You might be my husband, but I do not love you, and you’re not expected to understand my relationship with Pamona even if it is in the past now.”

“After tonight, I don’t want you to see her ever again,” Lucius demanded as he continued to move them across the dance floor, “so make sure to say your goodbyes before she leaves.”

The blonde witch stared at him in shock for a few moments before she hissed back, “I don’t know who you think you are, Lucius Malfoy, but you have no right to tell me who I can be friends with and I will be friends with whoever I please; now, I’m going to tend to our guests,” she added before sweeping away from him.

Sadly, Narcissa never knew how wrong she was and how much things would change in only a matter of months.


End file.
